


Luthien's song

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, F/F, Fic, Tolkien Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Luthien found herself rather fascinated by new protegee of her mother.





	Luthien's song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePioden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/gifts).



 

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=11v4e40) />

 

Every novelty cheered Lúthien up. And this girl with beautiful hair was a novelty, bringing freshness to Doriath, which seemed to her in stagnancy from centuries.

  
Artanis fascinates her. Tall, taller than almost every man, with hair surrounding her with a silvery gold halo and coming from Blessed Realms, which she had never had the chance to see. Even if Artanis was intimidating, Lúthien wasn’t one to shy away. So she decided to make a move.

  
Once, walking through the trees, Artanis hears a voice. Enchanting song, one no one could walk by unmoved. The voice was luring her, directed her steps toward the hidden clearing where sat beautiful woman, combing her long, raven black hair enclosing her like a cloud. At first, Artanis didn’t recognize her, but after a while, the woman lifted her eyes on her. It was Lúthien, daughter of Melian.  
  
“Princess,” whispered Artanis, eyes downcast.

“Not need to call me that. I’m simply Lúthien” replied the other woman, interrupting her song. “Come, sit with me.”

  
Forest was momentarily silent. It seemed to Artanis that even birds stopped singing in order to listen to Lúthien’s voice. She approached black haired one and sat by her side.

  
“How do you find Doriath?”

“It’s beautiful. The Menegroth is magnificent… And your mother is very wise.”

“In comparison to Aman it’s not quite impressive, I guess.”

“Oh no, it is totally different…” Artanis was about to continue, but Lúthien turned to her and look straight in her eyes. It was bewitching.

“Tell me more about it.”

Artanis stared down, trying to compose herself and answer the question.

“I...hmm… the cities are like nothing you could see here… Tirion had tall, white towers, taller than any tree you could see in this forest, and on the road, it had glittery, diamond dust… I still have its picture in front of my eyes.”

“Do you?” Lúthien once again lifted Artanis’ face and looked at her eyes, as if she wanted to pierce her mind and see those pictures of Tirion she was imagining. Instead of it, she kissed her on the lips. Artanis blushed.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”  
Lúthien kissed her once again, this time Artanis let her tongue inside her mouth. They embraced, hands on each other. Lúthien pushed the other woman on grass.

“Do you want it?” she looked at Artanis’ face, hanging over her.

“Yes.”  
Lúthien lifted her dress and emerged hands under it. They were pleasantly warm. She massaged Artanis’ breasts, making circles on her nipples, and then she put her head under the dress, hair all around her, and started to suck them. Lúthien went down, massaging her nipples, kissing her beneath her breast, and then lower and lower, to her belly. She made circles with her tongue on the other woman body. She lowered Artanis’ underwear with her teeth and started to lick her clitoris. After awhile Artanis was shaking and moaning with pleasure.

“Let me, let me please yourself as well” she groaned with difficulty.

But Lúthien didn’t let her. After Artanis came, she lifted her head from between her legs and kissed her on lips, while emerging fingers into her vagina. And her fingers were long and agile. He started to move them slowly, and faster and faster until Artanis came once again.

“Enough, enough” she whispered on the edge of pleasure too great to endure. Lúthien stopped and embrace Artanis, who was breathing heavily.


End file.
